


Wind Archer x Reader Lemon

by CitrusSP



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, For a Friend, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 13:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusSP/pseuds/CitrusSP
Summary: A friend wanted me to write this...Don’t skip my account because of this....please....





	Wind Archer x Reader Lemon

**Author's Note:**

> ....yeah I have no words either....

I was walking through the woods, looking for my boyfriend.

Wind Archer...

It took a while but I saw him, chilling in a tree. I called his name. He looked down at me and smiled.

He got up and jumped of the branch, jumping from tree to tree. He looked so handsome with the sun aligned up with him.

He was eventually right in front of me. 

He smiled and blushed at me...

”Hello.” he said.

”Hi...” I said.

I wanted to share my love with him....

I owe him so much.

”Hey...” he said.

”Hm?” I looked up.

He kissed me sweetly and tenderly.

I kissed back. I swished my tongue around his and he did the same with me.

I slowly laid down and Wind Archer followed.

Its like he knew what I wanted because he took off all his clothes. Showing his big dick to me, and me alone.

I got up on my knees and started sucking it.

He moaned in pleasure and it felt good being deep throated by him.

After a few minutes, he came. He tasted delicious.

”Your turn...” he said, panting. He took off all my clothes. Now I’m naked.

He then put his tongue into my flower. I moaned in pleasure. 

“You taste delicious...” he said midway.

His tongue felt so warm and wet. He messed around with my breasts. I felt even more pleasure.

I felt like I was coming.

After a few minutes, I came. I saw a white flash and felt a wave of pleasure sweep over me.

We both looked at each, with lust in our eyes. We knew what was to come next.

He hovered his member over my flower.

”Are you sure about this? Once this happens, there’s no going back.”

”I want you, Wind Archer. I love you.” 

“I love you too.”

He then slowly put his dick into me. I gasped.

He pulled it back out and back in. He was going slow at first.

But after a few minutes, he started going as fast as he can.

My breasts bounce as he slams his member into me and back out.

We kissed with our tongues, making the pleasure more unbearable.

”Wind Archer!! I’m...”

”Me too!”

We both came at the same time, yelling each other’s name. We both breathed heavily.

We both put our clothes back on and we went over to my house, to feel that pleasure all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm, if you want another Lemon, uhhh, look at my poll on Twitter? @AliceandMaddi is my username. Bye....I guess.....come back for Skullgirls...please....


End file.
